El amor irracional de Ryoma
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Ryoma/Kintaro. AU. Fluff ] Ryoma comprendió que había experimentado algo tan irracional como lo era el amor a primera vista.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Ryoma Echizen/Kintaro Tooyama.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

Ryoma Echizen siempre había tenido fe en que iba a encontrar el amor en algún momento, que ese tipo de cosas se encontraban porque su propio padre siempre se lo había dicho. Nanjiroh le había dicho también que no servía de nada estar por la vida buscando el amor porque así nunca lo encontraría, después de todo el mismo había encontrado a la que era su esposa y la madre de Ryoma de una forma que no era una "normal". Ryoma consideraba que quizás su padre tuviese razón, sin embargo también sabía que era normal haber encontrado ya una novia o alguien que le interesase mínimamente a los quince años. Pero no había ocurrido.

Aquel día estaba dirigiéndose a su escuela, Seishun Gakuen, dado que tenía práctica en la mañana con el club de tenis. Había vuelto ese primer año de Preparatoria desde Estados Unidos, y se había ganado un puesto entre los regulares rápidamente. Algo que le alegraba de cierta manera, después de todo seguía pensando en que terminaría lo que su padre empezó: ser el primer japonés en ser el número uno mundialmente. Sin embargo, cuando estaba acercándose a las canchas de tenis escuchó múltiples susurros y comentarios sobre algo que no alcanzó a comprender, no del todo.

Se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse y luego a la cancha, pero entonces se fijó que había un montón de personas rodeando las canchas de tenis, viendo algo… ¿qué? No lo sabía, pero se acercó para ver que podía ser. Cuando estuvo cerca de las canchas, escuchó un grito que resonó en todo el ambiente, algo parecido a un "No, el veneno no". Alzó una ceja, preguntándose qué diablos estaba ocurriendo en su club. Entró a la cancha, viendo allí a ocho chicos que no eran de su escuela. Es más, tenían puesto el uniforme de otra escuela.

Los recorrió con la mirada uno por uno, primero estaba un chico con la mano vendada y cabello rubio que no se veía interesante, segundo estaba… ¿una pareja? O como mínimo eso parecían, un chico de cabello corto y otro de cabello azul con una cinta en la cabeza, tercero se encontraba un chico con pendientes en sus orejas y de cabello negro que se veía tan serio como él mismo, cuarto se encontraba un chico enorme que tenía aspecto de un monje con músculos marcados que parecía de todo menos un estudiante, quinto se encontraba un chico de piel oscura, bastante alto y que murmuraba cosas (¿qué cosas? A saber), sexto estaba un chico de cabello rubio que no parecía muy especial (por lo menos para Ryoma). Y el séptimo, un chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa enorme que saltaba como si sufriera de hiperactividad severa. Ryoma se le quedó mirando, no pudiendo comprender el sentimiento tan absoluto que se había instalado en su pecho al ver que le miraba.

— **Oh, ya están aquí.**

Ryoma volteó, para encontrarse cara a cara con un sonriente Syusuke Fuji, su senpai que daba más miedo. El rubio, el primero que había visto y que tenía vendas en las manos, saludó a Syusuke con una sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo iba hasta el lado de ese chico. Ryoma nuevamente sintió un extraño sentimiento recorrerle al ver como ese chico, el que parecía el menor, se pegaba tanto al rubio extraño.

— **Fuji. Que alegría verte. Kin-chan se estaba comenzando a poner hiperactivo porque nadie venía**— inquirió con un tonillo de sarcasmo Kuranosuke Shiraishi, el capitán del equipo de tenis del Shitenhouji.

— **Lo siento. Es que todos estaban cambiándose, pero ya vienen. Éste de aquí es nuestro súper novato, Ryoma Echizen**— presentó Fuji.

— **Mira Kin-chan, ellos también tienen un súper novato—** susurró Kuranosuke al pelirrojo, quien miró a Ryoma con cierta fijeza, aunque de re ojo. Luego, volvió a mirar a Shiraishi.

— **¿Él es fuerte? Si es fuerte, ¡quiero jugar contra él!**— estaba a punto de saltar, de nuevo, cuando Chitose Senri —el moreno del equipo— lo detuvo y sonrió.

— **Seguro que sí, Kin-chan. Pero ahora no hemos venido a jugar**— sentenció el chico, ganándose pucheros del de primer año.

Fuji sonrió —aunque siempre sonreía— viendo los pucheros que ponía el novato a los otros miembros de su equipo. Ryoma seguía mirando al chico pelirrojo, sin entender (¿o sin querer entender?) los sentimientos que sentía en su pecho viendo al chico. En la cancha aparecieron muy pronto los otros regulares, deteniendo el posible escándalo del pelirrojo —ya que tenía toda la cara de ser capaz de ponerse a hacer una pataleta ahí mismo—. Tezuka Kunimitsu fue quien se adelantó a agradecer a Shiraishi por su presencia y decirle cosas a las que Ryoma no prestó demasiada atención. En su lugar, estaba más pendientes de las caras que ponía el nombrado "Kin-chan" a todos los miembros de su equipo. Desde pucheros a muestras de la más pura frustración, pero parecía que todos estaban acostumbrados porque no se veían afectados por las caras que ponía el menor.

— **Entonces, ¿participarán en el torneo nacional este año?—** preguntó Shiraishi, Tezuka asintió— **entonces nos veremos las caras allí. Espero cobrármelas todas**— rió suavemente, Tezuka le miró mientras que Fuji sonreía de medio lado, recordando cómo había perdido casi miserablemente contra el joven de las vendas.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, pero ni Ryoma ni Kintaro se ocupaban por escucharlos, el pelirrojo porque seguía murmurando en contra de su equipo y Ryoma porque estaba más ocupado en otras cosas que merecían su atención. Al final, se decidió que sí habrían partidos pero que serían al día siguiente, después de todo los del Shitenhouji se quedarían hasta el día siguiente. Los chicos se despidieron y luego empezó el entrenamiento, sin embargo Ryoma seguía recordando la sonrisa, los pucheros y los gestos del pelirrojo.

—

Al día siguiente, Ryoma se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. El día anterior por la noche había hablado tanto con su madre, como con su padre e incluso con su prima Nanako acerca de los sentimientos que había experimentado el día anterior y los tres se habían reído y dicho diferentes cosas. En el caso de su padre fue: "¡Ya estás hormonal, jovencito! Te regalaré preservativos". En el caso de su madre fue: "Eso es amor, Ryoma, es un sentimiento maravilloso que debes estar feliz de experimentar". Y en el caso de Nanako fue solo un: "Que tengas suerte, Ryoma-san".

A las finales, la única que había realmente ayudado había sido su madre, y comprendió que había experimentado algo tan irracional como lo era el amor a primera vista. ¿Era eso posible? Y encima, por un chico. Le sorprendió que su padre no se burlase de él por eso, aunque tampoco es que hubiese sido muy específico cuando describió a la persona ("posee cabello rojo, siempre sonríe y pareciera que sufre de hiperactividad"). Supuso que se debía más a eso que a cualquier otra cosa. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, era un asunto que siempre se había oído demasiado irracional e imposible para él… y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sintiéndolo. Y le preocupaba, porque no sabía cómo actuar. Llevaba esperando el amor por mucho tiempo, pero nunca imagino que llegaría en un chico y encima con tan solo verlo unos momentos.

Llegó a su escuela, yendo directamente hasta las canchas. Aquel día era la práctica con el equipo de "Kin-chan" y necesitaba practicar un poco antes. No es que no se tuviese confianza —de hecho, estaba rebosante de esta— sin embargo necesitaba impresionar al pelirrojo, y estaba seguro de que no lo haría si perdía miserable o ganaba como cualquier otro. ¡Y miren eso! Ni siquiera lo conocía, y ya estaba seguro de cosas. De verdad, ¿quién entiende el amor a primera vista? Irracionalidad, solo irracionalidad. Ryoma no era así, pero quien sabe, se suponía que las personas cambiaban con el amor. Quizás Ryoma formaba parte de ese grupo. Por mucho que no quisiese admitirlo.

Entró a las canchas, luego de haberse cambiado, y vio como un torbellino pelirrojo —casi literalmente— daba vueltas por toda la cancha, poniéndole ojitos a los miembros de su equipo que se encontraban repartidos por la cancha. Ryoma se abstuvo con todas sus fuerzas de esbozar una sonrisa, porque eso hubiese dañado gravemente su imagen. Solo se dedicó a esperar a los otros miembros de su equipo, para comenzar el partido.

—

Y habían pasado cuatro meses. ¡¿Cómo demonios habían pasado cuatro meses?! Ryoma no lo sabía, pero se sorprendía a sí mismo al notar que habían pasado cuatro meses en los que lo único que aparecía en su mente era el rostro del pelirrojo. Los partidos de aquel día habían sido bastante interesantes, sobre todo ver a Fuji enfrentarse —por segunda vez, según tenía entendido— a Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Todos le habían dicho que Syusuke no perdía dos veces contra el mismo oponente, sin embargo estuvo a punto de hacerlo. De no haber sido porque gano el tie-break hubiese perdido miserablemente… ¡Por segunda vez! Pero, más allá de eso, él no había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse a Kintaro —como se enteró que se llamaba aquel día—. Pero, había visto toda su fuerza cuando le tocó jugar contra Kaoru Kaidoh, y había ganado —no le extrañaba… del todo—.

Ryoma había tenido serios problemas para sacarse de la cabeza al jovencito, y es que era casi imposible, solo se habían visto durante unos días —casi todos los que había estado Kintaro alojado en Tokio junto a su equipo— y aún así no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Unicamente recordaba su rostro, su sonrisa e incluso sus pucheros. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era preocupante, e incluso los miembros de su equipo se habían dado cuenta. No le gustaba, para nada. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la escuela y vio el mismo ambiente que la vez anterior cuando habían ido los chicos del Shitenhouji no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¡Y eso que él no se emocionaba, maldita sea!

Cuando llegó a las canchas y vio esa cabellera pelirroja que siempre se aparecía en su mente, estuvo a punto de reírse de la felicidad… Sí, era amor, vale, no valía la pena seguirlo negando. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era solo el pelirrojo quien estaba ahí. Cuando éste le vio, corrió hacia él, tomándole del brazo y llevándoselo a quien sabe dónde. A Ryoma no le importaba… le gustaba bastante estar con ese joven y… además, mejor que se alejasen. Tiempo a solas se escuchaba bien. Llegaron a una parte del patio de la escuela, en donde Kintaro soltó a Ryoma y se sentó en el suelo. Con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Ryoma. Espera, ¿qué?

— **Koshimae…—** murmuró Kintaro, no pudiendo recordar la forma correcta en la que se decía el apellido de Ryoma y que había leído claramente como Koshimae— **Me gustas**— soltó.

— **¿Eh?—** Ryoma se quedó procesando la información, intentando captar si había comprendido de forma correcta o solo se estaba volviendo loco. ¿O quizás un poco de ambas?— **¿Qué dijiste?—** preguntó, por las dudas. Quizás había oído mal.

— **Tú. Me. Gustas**— repitió el pelirrojo, tal y como le había dicho Chitose. "Sé directo, Kin-chan. Es lo mejor".

— **Oh…—** murmuró Ryoma, sin saber muy bien cómo responder. Vamos, que se suponía que quien se iba a declarar era él, no al revés. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría? ¡Su madre solo le había hablado de como declararse!— **Yo…**

— **No importa si yo no te gusto**— le interrumpió Kintaro. Ryoma se alarmó, esa no era la impresión que quería dar— **Es solo que quería decírtelo.**

— **No, no, espera**— Ryoma tomó aire profundamente— **No es eso. Tú también me gustas. Pero me tomaste por sorpresa. He estado cuatro meses preparándome para declararme, no para responder a una declaración**— Kintaro le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Había escuchado bien? — **En realidad, me gustas desde que nos conocimos hace cuatro meses. Algo como… amor a primera vista**— confesó, un poco incómodo. ¡Eso era difícil! ¿Por qué su madre le había dicho que era sencillo? Era toda una embustera.

— **Lo entiendo**— sonrió Kintaro, sonrisa que a Ryoma que se le antojo tierna— **Tu también me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez. Shiraishi-chan me dijo que era amor, pero yo pensé que no, luego le preguntó a mamá y papá. Ellos me lo confirmaron**— Ryoma ocultó una sonrisa, seguía pareciéndole tierno aquel pelirrojo.

No sabía que más decir, sin embargo se acercó un poco más a Kintaro quien se acercó también levemente. Fue Ryoma quien cortó toda la distancia, besando suavemente los labios de Kintaro. Eran suaves, fue apenas un roce que Ryoma incluso dudo un poco que se pudiese considerar un beso, sin embargo cuando se separaron volvió a buscar los labios del pelirrojo inconscientemente. Eran tan suaves… Le gustaban tanto. Kintaro subió tímidamente sus brazos hasta el cuello de Ryoma, quien pasó sus manos por la cintura del pelirrojo profundizando el beso. Escucharon, sin embargo, un sonido y levantaron la mirada viendo —para vergüenza de Ryoma— a todo el equipo de tenis del Seigaku. Kintaro se sonrojó profundamente, mientras Ryoma solo veía la sonrisa casi burlona que le dedicaban Momoshiro Takashi y Fuji Syusuke.

— **Echizen, no olvides que tenemos práctica en un rato. Solo veníamos a eso—** murmuró Kawamura Takashi, tan sonrojado como el mismo Kintaro. Fuji se acercó a él y tomó su mano, llevándoselo de ahí.

— **Diviértete mientras tanto, Echizen-kun—** rió Momoshiro, antes de alejarse junto a todos los demás miembros del Seigaku.

Cuando se fueron, Ryoma bajó su rostro hasta Kintaro que en algún momento había ocultado su rostro en su pecho. Sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa apenas notoria, mientras levantaba su rostro con delicadeza y le volvía a besar.

— **Puedes quedarte hoy, en mi casa hay espacio suficiente para alguien más**— susurró contra sus labios con una sonrisa ligera, volviendo sus manos a la cintura del pelirrojo**— Y mi madre se alegrara de conocerte**— agregó.

Kintaro aumentó su sonrojo, pero asintió al ofrecimiento correspondiendo al próximo beso con suavidad. En ese momento tenía todavía muchas preguntas, la mayoría acerca de todo lo que sentía cuando tenía a Ryoma cerca. Pero, no había prisa. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo, o por lo menos así lo sentía cuando estaba junto a Ryoma. Cuando éste se separó de él, solo sonrió con ternura. Ryoma se levantó, dándole la mano para que hiciera lo mismo y se dirigieron a las canchas, en donde Ryoma ignoró descaradamente las miradas que le lanzaban Momoshiro y Fuji cuando le vieron agarrado de la mano con Kintaro.


End file.
